A Light Snack
by smokemilk
Summary: Korra and Asami have been working restlessly for a few days, having little to no time for eachother. Korra is excited for the promised date they were suppose to have tonight, but because her girlfriend's still busy, she decides to quench her thirst in some other way. A quite literal way. [ Korrasami ] [ Rated: M ]


Hello! It's been a long while since I've last written anything; and even a longer while since I've done an erotic story.

The idea for this story came into my head and I really just had to complete it, heh. I hope you like it! Please review if you'd like to read more, give me some tips/critique, compliments, etc. I love hearing what others have to say about my work.

[ **WARNING!** This is an M-rated story. It contains **sexual content** and some **swearing**. ]

The story is set some months after the finale of Book 4. The main (and really the only) characters are Korra and Asami.

Might be OOC, because I've never heard from the creators of how they behave sexually.

[ Pairing: **Korra x Asami** ]

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon. The people of Republic City were returning to their homes after a long day of work or scavenging the streets, depending on their class. Fumes of the latest Satomobiles were filling the streets as the vehicles impatiently drove home. Besides that, the atmosphere was alive with music, chatter, laughter and noises of all kinds. Even if the workday had been exhausting, the nightlife was beginning to emerge, as the more upper class people were getting ready for their meetings, parties or dates. Speaking of dates…

The young Avatar was walking her way to one of Future Industries' workhouses, excited to meet her lover after endless hours of boring meetings. She had anticipated the whole day to spend time with her partner, going out to that Water Tribe restaurant she loved so much.

The house was decorated with the company's signs of new and improved vehicles and other machinery with great deals and features. The Avatar has always been impressed with her girlfriend's entrepreneurship.

"Ahh, there she is." She smiled as she saw the figure through the window. The door was just a few feet away, open, which she assumed was for letting fresh air in during this hot summer day.

"Hey, Asami!" she greeted with a wave and stepped in, admiring the scenery and of course, the person who was busy with fixing one of the Satomobiles, her back facing the Avatar.

"Wow! You've worked a lot today. There's oil and… erm… I'm guessing some mechanical stuff, all over the floor."

"Ahh," the dark haired beauty groaned as she got up and swiped her forehead, "…yeah, I should clean this place up before it gets too dark, " She turned towards the blue eyed girl and smiled, some dust on her face and shirt, "Hey, Korra."

The Avatar blushed and smiled sheepishly. Asami in any way, messy or clean or inbetween, was always absolutely beautiful to her. Seeing some sweat on her skin and hearing her breathing, which a bit heavy from the constant work, made Korra bite her lip, trying to resist tackling her right on the spot.

Before Korra could even think of a word to say, Asami walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips. The soft skin contacting like that made them both feel light and warm, even if they had done it and much more for months now.

"You're so adorable when you blush, you know that?" Asami giggled as she gave her girlfriend a few more pecks on the lips and cheeks, making her chuckle and blush even more.

The young Avatar was caught in a trance 'till her lover turned around again and continued with her work. She was a bit surprised that she wasn't cleaning herself up a bit and finishing, instead.

' _Oh, maybe she forgot. It's been a long day, afterall.'_ Korra thought to herself, admiring the brunette's back and feeling her cheeks turn red again, her eyes trailing down…

"So, uhm…" she started, taking her eyes off of her and trying not to get distracted, looking around the room and scratching the back of her head.

"Hm?" Asami mumbled as she pulled some wires out.

"You uhh…" the Avatar was finding it hard to get the words out of her mouth, glancing over her shoulder to stare at the sweaty and semi-naked beauty infront of her, "…do you remember what we had planned for tonight?"

"Um… I don't think so. What was it?" Asami pulled herself up and looked at her confusedly. Her face made Korra feel a bit 'uncomfortable'. Sweat glistening on Asami's skin, her lips parted and her eyes, as always, looking deep into hers, fueling her insides. The Avatar tried to keep herself in line and not get distracted again, although she couldn't help it but to feel… excited.

"Well…" she started, again, "…we were supposed to go out on a date tonight. You know that Water Tribe place I like going to…"

It took the green eyed woman to process what she just heard, then gasp and drop her head in shame, "Ahh, gosh…" she sighed and looked at her love, "I forgot. Sorry, Korra, but I don't think we can go tonight. The client wanted this vehicle to be fixed by tomorrow morning, and I'm not finished yet. It's going to take me a few more hours, definitely."

Korra felt her heart sink for a moment, feeling a bit upset that her girlfriend was so busy that they didn't have much time to spend with themselves. It had been like that for the last few days; Korra either had meetings or missions to help the world as the Avatar. Other days, Asami's timeline was filled with her own meetings and hours at the workshop. Either one or both of them came home exhausted.

This kind of routine had only recently occurred. Before, the two lovebirds had plenty of time for themselves; countless dates, nights together, walks at the park, etc. Needless to say, both were getting a bit frustrated with the fact that they could only spend a few hours in eachother's company.

Asami saw the sad look on Korra's face and tried to cheer her up, but keeping her focus on fixing the vehicle.

"Hey, don't worry. I might be free tomorrow night!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh," now was Korra's turn to sigh. "Tenzin wanted me to go on a spiritual journey tomorrow. I'll be away for a couple of days." She looked away and groaned at her tight schedule.

The Avatar's love frowned, but knew that Korra had no choice. She was missing the time with her as much as she was, but they couldn't flee work and duty very often.

"Well…" she tried to keep on being optimistic, "There's always next week, right?"

Korra didn't change her bummed-out expression much. She knew that both of them had lots to do and the things didn't seem to be coming to an end very soon.

"Right." She said, giving a sad smile back at her.

Asami focused completely on fixing the vehicle now, knowing that she'll be spending the night here, probably.

"I'll get home as soon as I can, sweetie. Just need to work on a few more things." She said as she bent a bit more to reach to the back of the mobile. Korra couldn't help at all but to stare at her lover's backside and as it moved when she struggled a bit to get to the very end. The young Avatar saw that Asami wasn't flirting, atleast not like she usually would be.

' _She's not the one to move like that and then_ _ **not**_ _giggle and stare at me. Spirits… this is getting me too excited..'_ Korra thought to herself, feeling her lips starting to shake and knees get weak.

' _Dammit… I can feel she wants it, too…'_ the Avatar closed the door and locked it, looking if there's someone nearby, then pulling the blinds over the window.

She gulped and made her way closer to Asami, staring at her sweaty and dusty back and neck, captivating her. She wrapped her arms around Asami's waist from behind and placed her face on the back of her neck, kissing it softly.

The green eyed beauty gasped and pulled herself up but keeping her arms on the sides of the satomobile, clenching the material.

"Aah! K-Korra…" she bit her lip and rolled her head to the other side a bit, letting her girlfriend kiss more around the area better. She felt her own knees give in, but tried to stay stiff and perked her backside up, rubbing her partner's crotch and receiving a moan in reply.

"Even if we don't go to the restaurant tonight…" Korra mumbled just clearly enough for only Asami to hear, "…I'm still hungry." She ended with sucking on her love's light skin, making her gasp again.

"I-I…" Asami tried to keep herself from making too much noise, but the feel of Korra's mouth, her breath on her skin and grinds made her sentences sound a lot more desperate, "I have to... ahh.. finish this… by morning…".

Korra was too lost in their moans and deep sighs; the need for them to finally touch again was too immense, desire growing by each second.

"If this really was as important as you say," the Avatar slid her hands to her girlfriend's belt, slowly pulling her pants down but stopping halfway through, "…then I'll stop."

Asami whimpered at the sudden pause and glanced at Korra, "No… please… please don't stop." She moaned and grinded her bum against her again, eager to get her pants off, "I need you…".

Korra stared at her lovingly, satisfied that her love wants the same… and quite eagerly, it seems.

"Mmnh…" the Avatar moaned and breathed in her partner's scent, trailing kisses down her shoulderblades and spine, "…would you be my meal for tonight?" she asked playfully, slowly sliding off Asami's pants, leaving her deep red panties on.

Miss Sato felt her own breathing get fast already, her arms and legs trembling in excitement and desire, "Yes, please…" she moaned out, swaying her hips side to side, trying to seduce Korra, which worked very well.

The young Avatar got on her knees, her mouth watering and parting a bit to let loose her long breaths. She stared at Asami's plump cheeks and how they glimmered in the dim light. Miss Sato took this opportunity and spread her legs a bit more, swaying and circling her butt around in the air, knowing that Korra was only inches away, staring at her. All those nights of her seducing and dancing for the Avatar like this made her aware of her preferences and just how to tease her. She felt Korra's hands stroking her thighs, moving upwards and finally… to her cheeks. Her grasp was strong, but gentle at the same time; rubbing them around, pressing them together and parting them, letting them jiggle.

"Oh…babe," Asami moaned again and bit her lip, "like what you see?" she asked playfully, hearing a content whimper as a reply.

"I've been thinking about you the whole day," Korra said in a calm, soothing voice. Her hands traveled up her back and down, massaging and stroking her, then went back to playing with her buttcheeks again, "…I couldn't get you out of my mind for even a moment."

Asami sighed and giggled, perking her butt up more and swinging it around again, "Same with me, sweetie… I'm so, so wet for you." She arched her back and leaned in the vehicle a bit more to show off her crotch better, feeling how sticky and messy it already was.

Korra could only stare and gulp, using her hands to spread her cheeks more and look closer at her lover's moist panties. Asami felt her face redden when she felt Korra's deep breaths on her crotch.

"Please…" she whispered under her breath, "Eat me, Korra." her eyes shut tight and she bit her lip again, waiting for her lover's touch.

The Avatar felt her heart race faster and herself getting really wet down there herself, but there was no patience for either of them for her to take her pants off, too.

She pressed her mouth against Asami's crotch, the fabric wrinkling in protest. Asami's breath stopped as she felt those same soft and warm lips there, where they have been countless times before, but still made her feel as exhilarated as ever.

"Can you…take them off…" Asami said with desperation in her voice, "I want to feel you on my skin."

Her girlfriend immediately obeyed and pulled the velvet panties down slowly, letting the string of Asami's wetness drip a bit as she stared in awe. Her eyes were locked in the wavy folds Korra has come to know and love, her mouth opening on its own already, begging to taste her.

The Avatar's girl was getting really impatient, knowing that Korra was staring at her and only centimeters away from her skin. She started to sway slowly again, letting few drops of her fluids escape already, moaning her lover's name and pleading some more.

Korra felt like she had met her limit aswell, and finally pushed her face in, her lips brushing against Asami's folds, "Mmnh…" she started to suckle on them, rolling her tongue all around and pushing inside a bit, "your pussy's so delicious, love." She moaned as her fingers spread her butt more.

"Aaaahn! Korraaaahh…" Asami moaned and sighed happily, sweat sliding down her skin and her body heating up more and more. She grinded against Korra's face, wriggling her butt around. She tried to balance herself on the open vehicle, propping her elbows onto the sides so she could arch her back better.

"Your mouth and tongue… mmnh…" she whimpered as Korra tugged on her and gave a few soft bites, "feel so… sooo good… Aaahn! Mmnhh…" she rolled her head around and grinded faster, trying to get her clit closer to her lover's lips.

Korra got the hint, spreading Asami's folds apart and pushing the skin away that was hiding her little "cherry". It was cute and pink, looking as if it was begging to be loved, too; absolutely irresistible for Korra.

The Avatar licked her lips, the taste of her lover's sweet skin and juices already in her mouth. She was completely hypnotized, feeling her own pussy getting really wet and warm aswell. Her hand slid down into her pants and started fingering herself, moans and sighs escaping her mouth.

Asami grinned as she heard what the Avatar was doing. Her moans, especially ones where she was whispering her name, were driving her off the wall. She suddenly turned around and rested her butt on the side of the vehicle, spreading her legs, supporting herself on her left arm and holding onto Korra's head with her right one.

"Mmmnh…" she stared into Korra's eyes seductively, noticing how desperate and hungry she really was now that she saw her face. It made Asami's heart race and without a warning, she gasped and squirted a bit on her girl's face,

"Aaahn!… mnhh… take me, pleeeease… Eat me… suck me…lick me all over, baby…".

Hearing that along with Asami's sexy face and body made Korra lose control completely, and she pushed her mouth right into her love's pussy, suckling her clit passionately, moaning into her skin, "Mmnnahh… mnnuhh!" she circled her tongue around her lover's most sensitive area, slobbering over the little nub, kissing and sucking it like never before.

"Aaaaaahh! Aammnh… nnahh Korraaaa!" Asami moaned as she grinded and pulled Korra's face deeper with her hand, tugging on her hair a bit. She spread her shaky legs more, trying to support herself better and not fall onto her workplace. The Avatar noticed her struggles and propped Asami's legs on her shoulders, so if she would start to fall, she could hold onto her.

"Mmnh… aaahn baby…" Miss Sato moaned between her sharp breaths, squirting more onto Korra's face and mouth, "…fuck me with your tongue," she gasped as her lover pinched her clit with her teeth, sending waves of pure pleasure up her entire body, "…I want to feel you deep inside of me…".

Korra felt her entire body shiver after hearing her girlfriend moan and order her like that. Her mouth and face were drenched already as she lapped up her fluids and gulped them down, savoring the sweet taste.

She pulled her mouth away with a plop, licking her lips and looking up to Asami, who looked as hot and lewd as ever. Sweat dripping down her dirty body, her chest and stomach showing how deeply she's breathing. Legs and arms shaking a bit and spirits… that face of hers; a mixture of desperation, desire, lust and love. Her green eyes staring deep into Korra's sea-blue ones; sending signals into her soul.

Korra broke the eyecontact and darted her eyes onto Asami's crotch again, using her fingers to spread her folds and reveal her cute little hole. It was moving, one would even say – dancing. Contracting, letting some drops of cum slide out and down.

Suddenly, Asami let out a desperate whimper, stroking the back of Korra's head and trying to pull it closer again, "Pleeease sweetie… please take me," she bit her lip and stared into her lover's eyes again, "I can't wait any longer… please…", another whimper, which ignited the young Avatar's soul.

Korra slowly pushed her tongue inside, wriggling it around a bit and reaching as deep as she could. She could taste Asami's abundant sticky cum and how her inner walls gripped on her tongue as she moved it around; sliding it in and out, drinking her squirts or letting them drip down her chin.

"Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaahh Korra!" Asami squealed, rolling her head back and thrusting into her lover's face, shamelessly squirting all over her.

"Mmnahh… Aaahn! Asami!" Korra moaned between her breaths, shoving her moth as deep as possible, doing all she can; licking, suckling, penetrating and wriggling with her tongue, slurping and gulping down her lover's sweet fluids as she felt her own escape and ruin her pants.

Asami grabbed onto Korra's hair harder, her breath stopping, her eyes shut, her back arching upwards and only high-pitched whimpers escaping her mouth. The Avatar knew she was reaching the climax, pulling her mouth away and widening it as open as she can, positioning her head just infront of her hole,

"Aaaaahn… cum for me, Asami… cum all over me…" she whispered, looking back up at her lover and not breaking eyecontact this time.

"AAAAAAAaaahh! Korraaaa!" Asami screamed and came all over Korra, trying her best not to faint and look at how her lover got completely soaked in her cum. She pressed every last bit out she could, moaning and sighing until the very last drop had escaped.

"A-Ahhn... hahh… ohhh… spirits…" she said between her long moans and deep breaths, feeling her limbs go weak, "Mmnnh…" she sensed how Korra was giving her soft kisses down there to relax her muscles, but the sensation was too good and made her tense again.

"I love you…" Asami said, trying to catch her breath, "I love you so much, Korra."

"I love you too, babe." The Avatar smiled and trailed kisses up her belly and giving her lips a very passionate and deep one, "You're amazing, Asami."

"You are… too… ahh…" she smooched back, loving the taste of herself on Korra's lips.

"We're going to need a blanket… or two." Korra chuckled as she pulled back and saw what a mess they had made.

Asami gave her love a few more kisses on the lips and cheeks, giggling, "I don't mind being like…" she shifted herself and pulled Korra closer, bringing their bodies closer together and rubbing her naked crotch against the Avatar's clothed one, "…this." She ended with a seductive wink.

Korra blushed deep red and gave out a helpless squeak, "W-We should go home…" she sighed and kissed her again and again, "…we can continue there."

Asami grinned, "Oh, we'll be staying home for quite a while, babe." She said with a hint of playful lust in her voice, "I've been waiting for way too long."

"But," Korra started with a concerned look, "…your client?"

"Screw the client." Asami said and smiled, "I can tell him to wait a few more days if he wants my services, for all I care."

The two girls shared a laugh and another make-out session.

"What about Tenzin?" Asami remembered and looked at Korra hopefully.

"Screw Tenzin," the young Avatar said and grinded slowly, "I decide when I want to go on a spiritual journey."

"How about a _spiritual journey_ in the shower?" Asami said flirtingly, grinding back.

"Sounds perfect." Korra whispered.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Again, please leave a review, if you can, to let me know what you think!~


End file.
